youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cowbelly Studios
Cowbelly (born ), formerly known as CowbellyTV and Graham The Christian, is a YouTuber who uploads comedy videos. He was initially known for his "CLUB PENGUIN RUINED" series, and later the "Comment Awards" series and saying words multiple times for charity. History Cowbelly was originally known for uploading the "CLUB PENGUIN RUINED" series, which consisted of multiple short clips of him in Club Penguin, usually saying swear words, and all text narrated by a text to speech voice. During this time, he also uploaded "RUINED" videos of other games, with commentary made with the same text to speech voice. After Club Penguin, Cowbelly became more well known through the "Comment Awards" series, which feature the same text to speech voice reading memes and Twitter posts. His two most famous series initially overlapped, but after Club Penguin was shut down in 2017, "Comment Awards" became the main focus on his channel. Following a controversy where some of Cowbelly's fans accused a YouTuber called Calbel of copying Cowbelly, when in reality Calbel came first, Cowbelly changed his username to Graham The Christian. He later changed it to Cowbelly, without the TV part at the end. On April 20, 2017, Cowbelly created another channel called Comment Awards, and started posting his series there on December 4 of the same year. Cowbelly continued posting videos of the "Comment Awards" series on his main channel until episode 100 on April 29, 2018. The "Comment Awards" series on the other channel reset the numbering and involved a v before the number, which was not the case on the other channel. The "Comment Awards" series later was renamed to "Meme Awards", although the channel's name remains. Comment Awards also started a series called "Tumblr Awards", which features Tumblr posts read by the same voice. In late 2017, Cowbelly posted multiple live streams of him saying certain words multiple times for charity. The last of these was him saying "Gucci Gang" 1 million times, which lasted from December 2017 to January 2018. During this live stream, he privated all of his videos on the Cowbelly channel, and changed them back to public after the live stream was over. Currently, he mostly uploads on the Comment Awards channel, while the Cowbelly channel is notably less active. On November 11, Cowbelly started a channel called Meme Manía, which uploads content similar to that of Comment Awards but in Spanish. On January 16, 2019, he started a channel called Memeify, (previously Memeistry), which features video memes instead of picture memes. An announcement video of the Memeistry channel was uploaded on Comment Awards on January 18, 2019. In March 2019, Comment Awards overtook Cowbelly in subscribers. Current Series Meme Awards Meme Awards, previously known as Comment Awards, is the longest-running still ongoing series Cowbelly has, with over 400 total episodes on both of his most subscribed channels as of February 2019. It is currently only uploaded on the Comment Awards channel. 100 episodes of the Comment Awards series were uploaded on the Cowbelly channel from late 2016 to April 2018. The videos on the Comment Awards channel feature a comment at the beginning. Originally, no hashtags were included, but afterwards a requirement was added to have hashtags #MemeAwards and #FeatureMe in order to get featured. Since around February 2019, the series has had a recurring meme. In this, a person called Michael contacts 7 News Australia informing he has a scoop. 7 News replies, asking for the details, to which Michael responds with a picture of an ice cream scoop. Episode 346, the 1 million subscriber special of Comment Awards, was this meme repeated for over nine minutes. Tumblr Awards Tumblr Awards is a series similar to Meme Awards but features content exclusively from Tumblr. This series is uploaded on the Comment Awards channel and started in July 2018. It has over 70 episodes as of January 2019. Reddit Awards Reddit Awards is uploaded on the Comment Awards channel, but is less frequent than Meme Awards and Tumblr Awards. Unlike other series, it does not have numbered episodes, but rather titles that describe what type of content the video has (such as having the name of a specific Subreddit featured in the video). As of January 19, it has over 10 episodes. Who Would've Thunk? This series is uploaded on the Comment Awards channel and features video clips that could be described as being unbelievable. The videos are narrated by Clyde. This series started on February 11, 2019, and has nine episodes at the moment. Since episode 6, videos of this series have been titled "World of Interesting". Past Series Club Penguin Ruined Club Penguin Ruined was a series uploaded on Cowbelly's main channel (the other channels had not been created yet) from November 2015 to March 2017, the month Club Penguin was discontinued. Each episode of the series featured multiple scenes of Cowbelly doing things on Club Penguin, often involving swearing. It has two seasons with 10 episodes each, but episodes 2-5 of Season 2 are missing. 15 Second Stories 15 Second Stories was a series uploaded on the Cowbelly channel in 2017. Each episode of it included multiple 15 second stories, each narrated by the text-to-speech voice. This series only has 5 episodes. Meme Manía Meme Manía was a series on the channel of the same name. It was the Spanish version of Meme Awards. It had daily episodes, from episode 0 to 49. However, it stopped getting new episodes on January 29. 4K Memes Compilation 4K Memes Compilation, previously known as Best Memes Awards, was uploaded on the Memeify channel. The series features video memes. It started on January 18, 2019, and has had a new episode almost every day until January 29. After that, the series has only had two new episodes, the latter of which was uploaded on February 11. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: February 17, 2019 This page was created on January 3, 2019 by PetStarPlanet. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Users that joined in 2018 Category:Users that joined in 2019